Patches
03/08/2012 Server-side change -Science Vessel -The pulse wave range is increase to 31 units radius and its upgrades are still 1.5 / 4.5 / 9 additional units. -The distortion bomb damages are reduced to 300 damage per second. -The distortion bomb cooldown is increase to 45 seconds at level 1 and its upgrades still reduce by 5/10/15 seconds. -Battlefield The deployable structures correctly disappear at the end of each round. -Map: Confrontation -Convoys are now correctly following their path to the base. 26/07/2012 Patch 1.14 Fix - The three new maps "Mining Colony", "Anchorage" and "Surrounded" have their names appear correctly in the lobby. - The "MK" displayed in the players summary correspond with the "MK" unlocked by the player. - Fixed several Tooltips. - The convoys now pass-through escort ships they meet along the way. - The damage bonus when using the skill "Scanner" now works correctly. - Passive skills "priority Officer" and "Advanced emergency pods" each runs as they should. - The lights passing through the Axis "support" ship in the hangar were corrected. Balancing - Players who are slowed by the skill "frag shells" of the artillery ship can use the skill "emergency repairs" to remove the negative effect. - The time before a player is considered a deserter is now reduced to 3 min. - It is now impossible to place a deployable structure (radar beacon, quantum beacon, defense turret, heavy turret, repair outpost, stealth generator and mines) on an asteroid or other structure already placed. - The artillery ship in "siege" mode cannot see the buttons of teleportation in the mini-map near a teleportation point. - The shield of the artillery ship in "siege" is now reduced to 0. - If a player dies while displaying victory / loss at end game, this death is no longer recorded. - The defense turrets of the safe zone now fire multiple rockets. - The base's hit points are now increased according to the number of players. Additions - Additions of new-ship "Scientific". Optimizations - Fog of war optimization - The ship configurations are now saved when players enter into the game. - The ship configuration window will automatically close 10 seconds before the start of the game instead of 4 seconds. 15/06/2012 sever-side change -Ranking is now based on all player statistics, such as kills, captures, buildings destroyed, escorts destroyed, and victories/defeats. 24/05/2012 Patch 1.13 Adds: - 3 new maps created by players have been added. - A 2vs2 map called « surrounded » created by Suntox. - A 4vs4 map called « mining colony » created by Everian. - A 6vs6 map called « anchorage » created by Spiz. Fixes: - Some tooltips have been fixed. - The double tower in the « hell pass » map has been removed. - The « extraction field »’s minimap have been fixed. Balance: - The « support ship »’s armor has been decreased by 10 points. - One light side turret has been removed from the « support ship ». - The shield’s points from the skill « defense tower » have been increased to 500 points. - The armor of the skill « defense tower » has been decreased to 25%. - The skill « counter measures » is now efficient against the artillery ship’s classicals shot (during the display of the area of effect), but not with his skills. - Critical hits are considered by the skill « force field ». Ranking : - Custom games are now ranked. - The ranking system has been changed in order to be in accordance with the player’s level. One victory increase the rank by 10 points and one defeat decrease the rank by 10 points. - All new players will begin with a ranking of 1000 points. - For veterans, the rank will be recalculated according to their victories/Defeats ratio. 19/04/2012 Patch 1.12.988 - This update improves the overall stability of the servers and fix most of the recurrent issues on the game. 18/04/2012 Patch 1.12.983 Fix: - The connection to the profile server now shuts down properly when a player enters a game. 17/04/2012 Patch 1.12.972 Log system has been fixed. Game performance as a result of the log file will now remain stable. 11/04/2012 Patch 1.12c FIX: - The switch of DLC ship in the hangar will no longer make the game crash. 06/04/2012 Patch 1.12b FIX: - The broken cruiser’s ultimate skill FIX has been fixed. Add/changes: - BETA logo has been removed from the game. Balance: - Damages of the gauss shells has been reduced to 400. - The Armagueddon nuke now deals 1500 damages instead of 750 and 2250 when upgraded. 04/04/2012 Patch 1.12 - The "areas of effects" problem of not being displayed correctly has been resolved. Add/changes: - Localization: * The game is now available in Russian. * The game is now available in German. - Matchmaking system: * A matchmaking system has been added to Stellar Impact. * It is now possible to create groups to play with friends in the new matchmaking system. * By clicking the battle button the game will automatically find a game in "conquest" mode against a group of similar size and with the nearest possible average ranking. * The group creator can select the game types prefered from 2v2, 3v3, 4v4, 5v5, 6v6. It is not possible to select a game type smaller than your group. * Only matchmaking games are now ranked. - Ultimate skills system: * The ultimate skills system has been revised. * All ships from MK1 to MK5 have access at technological level 15 to the ultimate skills by spending 1 skill point. * Ships get an extra skill point at MK5. - New escort ships purchase system: * The New escort ships purchase system is extremely important and tactical. * It is now possible to open a "purchase escort ships panel" near shipyards to assign each of the 3 positions with specialized escort ships. * Each fleet of escort ships costs 30 command points. * There are 8 new types of escort ships: * Assault escort ships. Which are very versatile. (escort chassis) * Heavy escort ships. Which are very resistant. (escort chassis) * Torped* escort ships. Which are very effective against buildings. (escort chassis) * Rocket escort ships. Which are very effective against fast ships. (escort chassis) * Radar escort ships. Improves your radar range by 15%.(titan chassis) * Support escort ships: Improves the regen rate of your ship by 5 points per seconds. (titan chassis) * Flak escort ships: Deals significant damages to squadrons. (titan chassis) * Scanner escort ships: Reveals stealth entities nearby (titan chassis) * It is possible to repair all damaged fleets escorting your ship near the shipyard every 120 seconds for free. * It is possible to recycle fleets to regain their cost in command points. * The passive skill “fleet customization” has changed, it now reduces the cost of escorts ships by 10 command points. - New structure regeneration system: * The structure regeneration has been revised. Regen now depends on the ship’s armor. Every 1% Armor improves the regeneration rate of the ship’s structure by 0.1 point per second. - New detection system: * Detection systems will not break stealth anymore but will temporarily cancel it. * Scanner reveals stealth units within its area of effect, but when the stealth ship leave’s the area of effect it returns to a stealth state. * Ship’s equipped with ballistic tracking reveal stealth entities for 3 seconds. * The short range scanner work’s as a scanner with a range of 10 units. - Anti snowball effect system: * A player being killed multiple times grants fewer command points each time he gets killed. T* a minimum of 50% of its initial value. (-10% for each kill after the first one). * A player that makes a series of successfull kills without being killed, will grant more command points when the player gets killed, to a maximum of 50%. (+ 10% for each kill for the player after the first one). * A player that makes multiple kills will be rewarded with a temporary title for each kill after the first one: * 2 successive kills: Space veteran. * 3 successive kills: Fleet Admiral. * 4 successive kills: Galactic hero. * 5 successive kills: Supreme Commander * 6 successive kills: stellar legend. - Game creation: * The creator of a game can now swap players from one team to the other. * The creator of a game can lock players in one of the 2 teams before using the “auto-balance”. * The game setup screen and ship selection screen now includes the customization ship panel. It is therefore possible to completely change the configuration of your ship before the game starts when in the lobby. * The count down on the ship selection screen is now increased to 120 seconds. - Various: * A Timer now indicates the total length of the game in the combat result screen. * A darker background has been added behind the discussion window in game. * Overall team statistics are now displayed in the statistic panel in "tab". * Repair areas now repair the escort ships. * "Infinite war" has been removed from the game. It will return one day... balanced, interesting and more stable. Balance: - Artillery ship: * The SHC base damage has been increased from 450 to 500 damage points. * The area of effect of the artillery ship has been increased to 7 units from 6. * Gauss shell damage has been increased from 350 to 450 damage points. * The rate of expansion of the dispersion template is now 9u/s from 12u/s. * The passive skill legendary marksmen now improves the reduction rate of the dispersion template by 1u/s. * The artillery ship now cancels the rotation order when siege mode has been activated. * Fusion shells now reveals vision within its area of effect. * The cursor of the player will now have a 15 units radar range when using the skill “targeting support”. * Mining charge now affect the "SHC". - Carrier: * Tactical bombers now have 750 structure points instead of 1000. * Fighter squadrons now have 60 seconds of fuel reserve instead of 90 seconds. * Bomber squadrons now have 60 seconds of fuel reserve instead of 90 seconds. * All medium turrets of the carrier have been replaced by light turrets. - Skills: * The use of quantum leap will now destroy fleets escorting the ship. * The speed of rockets is now 16 u/s instead of 14u/s. * The damage upgrade of quantum leap is now 40/120/240 instead of 30/90/180. * The reinforcement upgrade increasing the number of escort ships is replaced by the ability to fire rockets every 9/7,5/6 seconds at opposing ships dealing 50 damage. * The torped* reinforcement upgrade is replaced by the ability to fire torpedoes every 9/7,5/6 seconds at opposing structures dealing 50 damage. * The quantum beacon now have only 1 use before destruction. * The quantum beacon upgrade allowing players to buy renforcement fleets has been changed for a cooldown reduction. - Various: * The damage of the rockets fired by titans is now 50 instead of 45. * All torpedoes in the game now ignore building armor. * The torpedoes faction upgrade now allows the escort ships to fire torpedoes every 9/7.5/6 seconds at buildings dealing 50 damage. * The rockets faction upgrade now allows the escort ships to fire rockets every 9/7.5/6 seconds at players dealing 50 damage. 09/03/2012 Patch 1.11 ;Fix : :Several tooltips mistake have been corrected. :The ballistic locator bug has been fixed. :The wrong invincible turret in close combat is n:longer invulnerable. :The turret stacking problem in hell pass has been corrected. :The overload upgrade now increase correctly projectiles speed even without mining charge passive skill. :The MK4 carrier visual issue is now fix. :The MK4 dreadnought visual issue is now fix. ;Add : :A playable tutorial is now available. ;Balance : :The prototype now cost 400 command points per player instead of 600. :Advanced Armageddon missile now cost 500 command points per player instead of 900. :The carrier has one less light turret on each side. :The jamming device skill now locks the dispersion radius of the artillery ship t:the max. :The quantum leap upgrade for fleet has been deleted and replaced by a cooldown reduction. You can now jump with fleet without penalty. :Overload items now increase the projectiles speed. :Artillery ship: :Gauss shell: deal 350 damages instead of 300. (Corrected the 05/03/2012) :Radius of the basic shot is 6 instead of 5. (Corrected the 05/03/2012) :The nanites and fusion shell cooldown has been increased t:75 seconds. (Corrected the 05/03/2012) :Max damage radius of the basic shot is 3 instead 2.5. (Corrected the 05/03/2012) :It takes now 3 seconds instead of 2 t:enter or leave siege mode. (Corrected the 05/03/2012) :Artillery is now visible for 3.5 seconds instead of 2 after each shot. :Turret position on allied artillery ship has been rearranged. :Projectiles from the artillery ship now take 2 seconds t:reach their target. :Upgrading “overload” will reduced this time. :Everyone will be able t:see the targeted spot of artillery ships during the 2 seconds. :Barrage become Frag Shell and has been revised as follow: :Frag shell deals 450 damages in a 20 unit radius. :Frag shell upgrades: :The frag shell deal +15/+45/+90% additional damages. :The frag shell slow enemy by 15/30/45% during 6 seconds. :The skill cooldown is reduced by 2.5/7.5/15 seconds. :The “nanites shells” area of effect upgrade has been reduced t:+1.5/4.5/9 units. :Basic artillery shot will n:longer be able t:kill squadrons. :The passive skill legendary marksmen will now affect the “SHC” reducing the recoil after each shot. :The passive skill ballistic locator now affects the “SHC”. :Weapons items now affect the “SHC”. :Disruptive weapons: slow down enemy targeted by the “SHC”. :Proton weapons: Reduced the time when the artillery ship is revealed after each ”SHC” shot. :Electromagnetic weapons: Block cool downs of the targeted ship for a small period of time. :Ballistic weapons: Increase the “SHC” damages. :Plasma turret: Slightly increase the radius of the “SHC”. 27/02/2012 Patch 1.10.910 ;Fixes : :The carrier squadrons now work correctly. They d:n:more appear at a random distance from the carrier and the skills will n:longer be locked after use in some cases. :The recycle of ballistic turrets bug has been fixed. :The graphical problem of the teleportation skill has been fixed. :Modeling and texturing problems of ships have been fixed. :The skill titles of DLC ships are now correctly displayed. ;Additions : :The artillery ship is now available. :A new skin for each ship has been added at MK5. :The selected skill now appears highlighted. :Tooltips have been added on several interface icons. :The chat has changed: you have t:click the “Join General” button t:join the general chat. In addition there are n:longer player-operators in the general chat. :New faction’s upgrades make their appearances. :Convoys: convoys appear regularly at vortices under your control then head t:your base. Each convoy reaching your base grants 25 command points t:all players of your team. :Elite escort ships: refineries increase the structure points of escort ships by 100% instead of 50%. :Advanced colonization: planets under your control grants 0.4 additional command per second. :Prototype: allows all players in your team t:distribute 1 additional skill point. ;Balance : :It is now possible t:surrender after 15 minutes instead of 20. :Force fields are not cancelled anymore when they collide with another force field. :The positioning of escort ships has been optimized s:that they don’t stack anymore. :Carrier: :Bombers now deal 250 damages instead of 200. :Drones now increase damages done by bombers by 30% instead of 90% when maxed up. :Squadrons can n:longer enter force fields. :The speed of the assaults ships is now 14 units per second instead of 9. :Plasma weapons n:longer affect squadrons. :The cooldown of the carrier’s ultimate skill is now 450 seconds instead of 300. :Support: :The defense tower’s cooldown is now 75 seconds instead of 60. :The Stealth beacon’s cooldown is now 75 seconds instead of 60. :The repair bay’s cooldown is now 75 seconds instead of 60. :Mines’ cooldown is now 60 seconds instead of 45. :Mines radius upgrades is now +1/3/6 units instead of 2/6/12. 02/02/2012 Patch 1.9.894 ;Fix : :The passive skill evasive maneuver now well reduce the slowdown effect by 25% and not 75%. :The carrier should not make games crash in some cases anymore. :Several errors in the tooltips have been corrected. :The drone is now correctly revealed by the scanner and the passive short range scanner. ;Additions : :It is now possible t:choose its rewards at the end of a game. Randomness is only on the quality of the reward. :"mining charges" replace the passive skill "high-velocity projectiles”. It allows you t:deal double damages on asteroids. :A new weapon, "ballistic turret" made its appearance. The ballistic turret deals additional damages +3/3.5/4/4.5/5% depends on the quality. ;Balance : :Experience : :Experience points needed t:pass the MK have been reduced as follows: :MK2 : 15.000 XP :MK3 : 30.000 XP :MK4 : 60.000 XP :MK5 : 120.000 XP :Critical hits: :Critical hits deal now X3 damages instead of X2. :Upgrading critical hits on structure and shield are now calculated on a fixed base and not on the base critical hits value of a ship. The upgrade bonus are as follows: :NIV TECH 3 : +2.5% chances of critical hits. :NIV TECH 6 : +6.25% chances of critical hits. :NIV TECH 9 : +11.25% chances of critical hits. :NIV TECH 12 : +17.5% chances of critical hits. :NIV TECH 15 : +25% chances of critical hits. :Critical hits values for corvette are now 20% instead of 25% chances of critical hits. :Critical hits values for frigate are now 15% instead of 20% chances of critical hits. :Critical hits values for destroyer are now 25% instead of 27.5% chances of critical hits. :Skills deal n:more critical damages. :Improvement of weapons upgrade panel: :Damages upgrade on the weapons panel are reduced t:50% instead of 100% max. :Overload now increase the speed of projectiles and the critical chance on shield. Overload upgrade give the following bonus for projectiles speed: :NIV TECH 3 : +1 speed. :NIV TECH 6 : +2.5 speed. :NIV TECH 9 : +4.5 speed. :NIV TECH 12 : +7 speed. :NIV TECH 15 : +10 speed. :Defense towers: :Light defense towers now have 2000 structure points instead of 1500. :Light defense towers inflict now 65 points of damages instead of 150. :Light defense towers always inflict critical hits t:the players. (195 damages). :Heavy defense towers inflict now 100 points of damages instead of 150. :Fleet escorts: :Number of escort ships by fleet is now set at 8 by default. :Crystals : :Crystals n:more double the number of escort ships in a fleet on the corresponding line. :Crystals increase by 50% the structure of the escort ships on the corresponding line. This includes the titans. :Armageddon missiles: :Armageddon missiles are automatically acquired at the technology level 20 and begin t:be launched at the technological level 21. :Missiles fired by research centers deal 1500 damages at the base ignoring armor. :It is possible t:buy the Armageddon missile upgrade t:deal double damages with them. :Weapons: :Areas of effects of plasma weapons deal n:more critical hits. :Skills: :Stealth generator: :Stealth generator reloading time begins after the player is n:more stealth. :Bombers: (carrier) :Bombers are n:more subject t:the 5 seconds of activation. :Bombers now have 130 structure points. :Bombers now have a rotation speed of 90 ° per second instead of 60 ° per second. :Assault ships: (carrier) :Assault ships now have 65 points structure points. :Assault ships now have a rotation speed of 90 ° per second instead of 60 ° per second. :Fighters Squadron: (carrier) :Fighters now have 65 points of structure. :Drone: (carrier) :Drone now have 65 structure points. :Mines: (support) :Activation radius of mines is now 9 units instead of 7.5 units. :Area of effect of mines is now 12 units instead of 7.5 units. :Activation time of mines is reduced t:3 seconds instead of 6 seconds. :Trigger time of mines is reduced t:1 second instead of 1.5 second. :Mines damages spend 500 damages t:750 damages. :Defense tower: (support) :Structure upgrade of the defense tower is now +30/90/180% structure points instead of +15/45/90% structure points. :Heavy defense tower: (support) :Structure of the heavy defense tower is now 3000 structure points instead of 2000 structure points. :Heavy defense towerz als:won a force field of 1000 structure points which activates 3 seconds after the tower deployment. :Torpedoes: :Torpedoes deal now 175 damages instead of 150. :Missiles: :Missiles deal now 385 damages instead of 350. :Shock wave: :Shock wave deals now 285 damages instead of 200. :Fields of command: :Command points bonus upgrade is divided by 2. :Rockets: :Rotation speed of rockets goes from 60 t:90 ° per second. 06/12/2011 Patch 1.7 ;Bugs fixes : - Many bugs in the “Infinite War” mod have been fixed. ;Optimizations : :In-game ships are now low-poly. :Ships in the Hangar are still high-poly. :Titans are now low-poly. :Escort-ships are now low-poly. :Turrets are now low-poly. :Shipyards are now low-poly. :Refineries are now low-poly. :Technological centers are now low-poly. :The safe zones are now low-poly. :The firing animations of the ships turrets have been deleted. :The support ship’s animations have been deleted. :The safe zone’s animations, except the crane of the repair bay, have been deleted. :The teleportation portal’s animations have been deleted. :Modifications aiming to fix the Rubber-Banding. :Textures optimizations. :The maximum zoom-in has been reduced. 10/06/2011 Patch 1.5.787 ;Bug fixes :Several descriptions in the tooltips have been fixed. :The support screen has been translated in English. :A title is now necessary to send a bug report. :The items sell now work fine. :Suppression of the integrity bar and the roll-over of invincible turrets. :Correction of the game creator problems. :The button “activate account” now disappear if the player have bought a premium account. ;Balance :The damage of the sun has been doubled. :he activation distance of torpedo has been raised by 3 units. :The rotation speed of all ships has been modified ::Corvette: 52.5°/S ::Frigate: 45°/S :Destroyer: 37.5°/S ::Cruiser: 30°/S ::Dreadnought: 22.5°/S :The area of effect of the shockwave has been decreased by 3 units. :The overload shield regenerates now 720 points of shield instead of 420. :The cost of the escort ship upgrades is the same at every level. :The turrets weapons make no more rotation, missiles goes directly in the direction of their target. :The passive skill “legendary marksman” now reduce the recoil by half instead of cancelled it. :The medals XP cost has been change as follow: ::Veteran’s medals: 200 XP. ::Heroes’ medals: 600 XP. ::Legendary medals: 1000 XP. ;Adds :The ships are now destroyed immediately when they collide with the sun. :A message tells the death of a player in the sun. :A player with a free account reaching the MK1 with a ship sees the experience bar of this ship transformed into a button “buy premium account”. :The “enter” key now validates a message box. :The “escape” key now exits a message box. :The escort ship’s shields have a color according to their faction. :The locking force fields of the objectives have a color according to the faction who controls them. :The radar and teleportation beacon now have a color according to their faction. :The safe zone turrets now have a shield to indicate that they are indestructible. :A message announces the launch of each Armageddon missile. :Set up of the “Infinite war” tutorial in the tutorial section. ;Optimizations :The plasma and gas cloud are using less resources. :The memory usage has been globally reduced. ;Infinite War :The mode “Infinite War” is now available in beta. :The mode “Infinite War” can be joined at any time. :Repeatable mission can be done to earn experience points and items. Category:News